Girassóis
by Lola Spixii
Summary: One-shot! Lee não quer deixar Gaara passar seu aniversário sozinho. Fic completamente desconexa. Lee & Gaara.


A campainha tocou. Gaara olhou incrédulo para a porta do apartamento. Quem poderia ser?

Levou alguns segundos para decidir que abriria a porta. Os passos curtos fizeram com que levasse mais alguns tantos segundos para alcançar a maçaneta. Tempo suficiente para que a pessoa do outro lado ficasse impaciente, enfiando novamente o dedo na campainha.

Tinha um olho mágico na porta, mas Gaara não era o tipo de pessoa que usasse um olho mágico, simplesmente abriu. E o que havia do outro lado era curioso. Não que ele tivesse se preocupado realmente em conjecturar sobre o que haveria lá, mas aquela cena superava quaisquer espectativas que ele pudesse ter criado.

Lee. Meio atrapalhado. Em uma das mãos algumas sacolas de plástico. A outra estava atrás das costas. Um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

Nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido.

- Parabéns, Gaara-kun! - ele estendeu para frente a mão que estava escondida, onde agora Gaara podia ver um vaso com flores amarelas.

Sua atenção oscilou entre o rosto de Lee e as flores, exibindo uma expressão do tipo "que língua você está falando?", que completou com um naturalíssimo - Quê?

- Seu aniversário, Gaara-kun! Esses girassóis são para você! - Lee intensificou ainda mais o sorriso e esticou ainda mais o braço.

- Você deve estar se perguntando: como eu sabia que hoje é o seu aniversário? É que daquela vez que estivemos em Suna - Lee hesitou um pouco, só um pouco - eu ouvi alguém comentar. E como 20 de janeiro foi o dia da minha primeira aula na escola ninja, então acabei guardando...

Dois segundos de silêncio.

- Bem, eu sei que você não conhece muitas pessoas em Konoha, seus irmãos também não estão aqui, e o Naruto-kun teve que ir para uma missão de última hora... Então eu pensei que seria uma boa idéia vir te dar os parabéns pessoalmente e te fazer companhia.

Gaara finalmente esticou o braço e pegou o vaso de flores das mãos de Lee.

- Eu estive muito ocupado essa semana, não tive tempo para procurar um presente. Mas, quando eu estava vindo para cá eu vi esses girassóis na floricultura e pensei que você poderia gostar.

Gaara olhava para os girassóis como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- Eu trouxe também algumas coisas para comermos e um bolo. Mas não fui eu que fiz. Não que eu não saiba cozinhar - essa foi uma das muitas coisas que Gai-sensei me ensinou! É que o meu tempero não é apreciado pela maioria das pessoas... Como eu não sabia se você ia gostar ou não...

Mais dois segundos de silêncio. Que, na mente de Gaara, foram preenxidos por um sem número de pensamentos. De fato Lee não tinha como saber que Gaara simplesmente não comemorava o aniversário, porque para ele aquela não era a data de seu nascimento, mas sim a data da morte da sua mãe. Para Lee era o dia da sua primeira aula na escola ninja e por coincidência, o dia do aniversário de um cara que ele mal conhecia, apesar de ter sido quase morto por ele e depois salvo por ele da morte... Era um cenário complexo, sem dúvida.

E agora estava ali, de frenete para Lee, com um vaso de girassóis nas mãos, comidas, bolo. Um aniversário, afinal. Lee não o conhecia, sua ignorância o levara até ali. Claro que não custaria nada para Gaara simplesmente dizer "eu não gosto de comemorar meu aniversário" e fechar a porta. Mas o que fez foi dar um passo para o lado, liberando o caminho para que Lee simplesmente entrasse com comida, bolo e sorriso. E ele entrou, naturalmente.

Obviamente não foi a sua grande sensibilidade que o impediu de colocar e outro rapaz para fora. Ainda levaria anos para que Gaara fosse capaz de pereceber que isso o magoaria muito provavelmente. Talvez ele nunca fosse capaz de tal percepção. O fato é que estava curioso. Curioso para saber como Lee comemoraria o aniversário de um cara como ele. Curioso para entender porque alguém, sem nenhum motivo aparente, não queria que ele ficasse sozinho.

- Os girassóis você deve deixar na janela, porque eles gostam de muita luminosiodade. Só precisa regar de 3 em 3 dias.

Gaara fechou a porta. Naruto tinha um motivo. Naruto queria salvá-lo da solidão porque sabia o que significava ser um jinchuurike. Era solidário porque havia passado por aquilo também. Mas Lee... Era um completo mistério para a capacidade cognitiva do ruivo. Todas as pessoas que se aproximavam tinham que ter um motivo, porque mesmo depois da remoção do Shukaku, mesmo depois de ter se tornado o Kazekage, mesmo depois de ter morrido e voltado a vida... Mesmo depois de tudo isso, e talvez até mesmo por causa de tudo isso, ele continuava fora dos padrões... E ele sabia disso.

- A cozinha?

Lee não sabia disso... Ou pelo menos não parecia que sabia. Ou fingia que não sabia... Ele o tratava como uma pessoa normal, como um cara que comemora o próprio aniversário. Havia um motivo. Tinha que haver.

Gaara apontou para a porta que Lee queria e o seguiu, mecanicamente. Antes deixou as flores no local que o outro havia sugerido. Na cozinha, Lee ligou o forno e colocou o embrulho que trouxera lá dentro.

Um motivo... Uma razão...

- Lee... O quê você veio fazer aqui? - Afinal, essa era a melhor forma de acabar com suas dúvidas, não era?

- Eu já disse, Gaara-kun. O seu aniversário...

Respondeu despretenciosamente, aquilo era óbvio, afinal. Mas, frente ao silêncio que se estabeleceu, ele parou o que estava fazendo - procurava alguma coisa nos armários - e encarou Gaara.

- Estou sendo inconveniente?

Inconveniente? Talvez um pouco, mas a questãonão era essa.

- Me deculpe... Eu só achei que...

O olhar de Lee o incomodou um pouco. Porque o forçava a tomar uma decisão. Se dissesse que sim, ele iria embora, deixando Gaara sozinho com suas dúvidas e sem a menor chance de dissovê-las. Se dissesse que não, ele ficaria e Gaara teria mais algumas oportunidades para tentar entender aquela situação toda.

- Não. É que eu nunca achei que você...

- Gaara-kun... Eu já disse que não tenho nenhuma mágoa do Chuunin Shiken.

- Eu sei. Porque eu salvei você do Kimimaro...

- Na verdade, não...

- Não?

- Não, isso era o que eu achava antes, mas agora eu entendo que daquele jeito foi melhor.

Silêncio.

- Foi melhor, Gaara-kun. Se tivesse sido ao contrário, você estaria morto.

A expressão de Gaara mudou instantâneamente e lee se apressou em explicar.

- Se tivesse sido ao contrário, se eu tivesse tido a oportunidade de matar você, ninguém teria impedido. E aí você estaria morto. Você não teria se tornado o Kazekage. Você não teria conhecido o Naruto-kun. Você não teria sido aceito pela sua Vila. Você não teria se tornado a pessoa que você é hoje. Eu teria vencido a luta. E não teria passado por alguns realmente maus momentos... Mas eu estou aqui. Eu não morri. E nem você. Por isso que hoje eu entendo que foi melhor daquele jeito.

Gaara sentia um aperto estranho no peito. Lee tinha razão de certa forma. A única "pessoa" que o podia defender havia falhado, a areia sangrenta não fora veloz o suficiente para segurar os golpes de Lee. Mas isso não respondia ao seu maior questionamento, pelo contrário, o acentuava.

- Mas que importância tem isso agora? Nenhuma.

Lee era um completo mistério. Ele simplesmente não fazia sentido.

- Onde estão os pratos?

Gaara apontou para um armário.

- Eu espero que você goste desses muffins. São de abobrinha. Eu sei que vocês não tem o habito de comer carne em Suna, então trouxe uma comida vegetariana.

Nenhum sentido. Mas talvez ele pudesse pensar nisso depois. O cheiro dos muffins estava realmente bom.

People!

Essa foi feita em tempo record! Três horas e nada mais! Não tenho muito o que dizer, só que isso não tem a menor chance de continuação.

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
